FateGrand Order: Queen of Magic
by InTheDarkestHowers
Summary: When Arturia Potter realizes that no one will ever truly help her survive the upcoming war after her godfather's death she chooses to use a rather odd ritual that she found in her second year to summon someone to help her, only it doesn't work out exactly how its supposed too. Now with a Half Incubus and quite fully alive servant how will the young witch deal with the consequences?
1. Chapter 1

**Fate Grand Order: Queen of Magic**

 **A/N: Erm, yes I do know I am quite busy with all my other stories but quite frankly this one would just not let me go without writing it. Sorry TT-TT. Anyway, this was brought all together by TheMarphasChappers helping me out with working all the kinks out of the story. In all actuality, I likely would not have written this without having talked to them simply because I was a little bit intimidated by writing something so serious when I am more of a lighthearted writer. So please direct all thanks to her!**

 **Now for warnings in this story: This contains quite a bit of Sexual innuendo and foreshadowing. While I will put a lime in this story (as a matter of fact there is one in this chapter.) I will likely not put a full lemon in here, at least on this site simply because of the fact that Fanfiction has been cracking down on that for quite a while. This is a genderbent Harry who is more like a rather OC one at that. However, she is still Harry in the most basic of ways as she will try and save who she can. The name I used for her is both supposed to be funny and is related to how her father's side of the family is named after Rulers so that is where she got her name. Let's just say that the Wizards know the true gender of King Arthur and leave it at that.**

 _ **Prologue: The Day The World Stood Still**_

It was a dark summer night when it all truly began. At eleven thirty the English night was still and dark with long shadows trailing behind the distant street lamps that lit up a rather dismal scene. Where it all started was not an opulent place though one would think it would be simply for the people involved and was in fact rather a rather run down old brick and wood cabin that had been abandoned for quite some time. The person inside it had commandeered it for her own use, even going so far as to buy the land and the little house for a truly miniscule amount of euro. The house was a small thing, looking to be only four or so rooms large with what looked like a small attic, the circular window set high into the wall the only thing to belay its existence.

Inside the rundown looking home was a surprisingly neat and clean looking room that only held a fireplace, several shelves full of books and a small table surrounded by cushions to sit on. The only other thing that the room held was a rather interesting looking young woman and a few buckets filled with red paint along with a rather large magical looking circle that lay painted but unfinished on the wooden floor.

The young woman looked to be about fifteen or sixteen with fey like features. She was short, standing at only five feet even. Despite that fact the way that she stood, straight and tall, made it look like she was twice that. Long emerald green hair was tied in a low knot that was covered up almost completely by slightly shorter strands that danced around her collarbones. Her body was slim and fit with just the right amount of curves that were shrouded from view by a slightly baggy cerulean blue sweater dress. The thing that stood out about her the most, however, was her face, it was beautiful in a way that was almost unearthly. Her skin was an even pale peach color and smooth with no blemishes while her bone structure was both delicate and strong at the same time. Her nose was dead straight, while her cheekbones road high in her heart-shaped face and a full pouty mouth dominated her lower face. Her eyes took the cake however hidden they were behind oval-shaped glasses. Large and luminous green they outshone even her hair in their intense color while the almost cat-like shape of her pupils gave her an otherworldly look.

Her name was Arturia Eridanus Potter and she was a witch and not just any witch at that but she was known around the world the Girl-Who-Lived. You see Arturia was a rather special young woman, at the tender age of one she survived a curse that no one else had ever survived from. However, despite living, she wonders sometimes if she had been better off if she had died that night with her parents. For though she lived, ending the rain of a madman that night, Arturia has never had what one would call a good life. First, she lost her parents at the age of one then she was left with her mother's sister and her husband who just so happened to despise anything abnormal, like her. Second of all the small child was then ignored for most of her existence during her time with the horrible horse like woman and her whale of a husband. (Oh, how Arturia wished that that had extended to the bullying pig known as Duddly. He made her childhood hell on earth.) Then, when she finally thinks she has found where she belongs with the wizarding world, the rug gets pulled out from under her. Not only is she famous for something she can not even remember, but everyone expects Arturia to be just like her parents - Who she doesn't even remember.

Needless to say, that when she is sorted into Ravenclaw the last Potter puts somewhat of a damper on things. Arturia knows that there is a time and place for bravery, she just likes to think before she rushes into a dangerous situation that may get her or someone she cares for killed. Thus her life in what should be her safe haven starts off on the wrong foot, and it doesn't get any better from there on. Her first year she is dragged into a dangerous situation by a classmate whose life she saved (if she regrets ever saving Hermione, Arturia never lets on), Second threw Third year she is almost killed by people trying to help her, though she is ever so thankful to find someone who genuinely dose care about her. Sirius is a blessing in the disguise of a madman and she never loved him more for it. It is Sirius who helps her through her fourth year when once again the whole school (Save for her very few friends) turn on her, It is Sirius who tells her more of her family's long history in the Wizarding world including her responsibilities to it. It is still him who tells her all about both her father and her mother (who they both agree most likely had something to do with the Dark Wankers temporary death), who despised her father until he grew up a bit.

Sirius, who died to save her from falling into the vale.

Arturia knows that this is probably what breaks the last strings of faith that she has in Dumbledore. It is that lack of faith in the elderly man that leads her here in the small home she had found when her relatives (who she swears that her mother must have been adopted by, she looks nothing like her would be Aunt and acts even less like her.) had tossed her out like so much garbage one winter night. Arturia knows that the old man is using her, though for what she has only an inkling about. Knows that he will never let her go without one hell of a fight, one that she is not equipped to give just yet. So she must even the playing field. This is why she is here now, despite the fact that one of the watchers could have seen her leave the 'safety' of her Aunt's home and find her one true safe haven.

You see the chamber of secrets held more than just the basilisk, it was after all the chamber of _secrets_ \- not just a singular secret. In the cave deep beneath the school, Arturia had found knowledge that people would kill for and may have done just that to her if she had been so dumb as to speak about it.

The things she had found there where book's, not just a few mind you, but hundreds of them. Apparently, the founders had not only just been Witches and Wizards but also Maguses. Arturia herself had been terribly confused about the difference until she had read Slytherins journal. You see the Maguses had come about first with there magic circuits and their prana. Then Gaia had taken notice and tried to make beings equal in power to them, hoping to nullify the power difference between humans and herself, and so Witches and Wizards came into being with there magical cores and magic capable of staying for an indefinite amount of time. It was only later that the two eventually crossed paths and began to interbreed with one another, though this was rare as the two held deep dislike of one another. Arturia had read further to find out that most Ancient and Noble lines, like hers, had indeed interbred and were fully capable of using their magic circuits. The then young teen had gone on to find that she had already been using hers for quite some time to help her adapt to the strict set of chores that her lazy relatives had given her.

Structural Reinforcement it was called, and she had been using it _instinctively_. It was after she had met Sirius that Arturia had found out more about the rivalry between the Magus clans and the Wizarding world. Both generally disliked each other but would choose to ignore one another rather than all-out fight simply because they could not be bothered too. It was also the last Black who had sat down with her and told her that if anything went wrong and she felt that she was in danger for some reason to use the ritual in one of the books to summon help.

By summoning he had meant summoning a Heroic Spirit to aid her. It was an old ritual that usually was used during what was called a grail war, though it was said to now be disbanded after the near disaster that it had caused in a small Japanese town named Fuyuki, a master and a servant having won despite all of that however. It was now the year two thousand and fourteen, ten years after the first and last Fuyuki grail war.

Usually one could not hope to summon a servant without the help of the greater grail taking the strain off of feeding prana to your servant however as both a magus and a witch Arturia was a bit different. First was the fact that as a witch she held a rather huge (Meaning impressive even when compared to those two times her age) magical core, Secondly she had over one hundred EX ranked circuits in her body (something not seen since the age of the gods though she herself did not know it at the time) capable of supplying thirty units of prana each leaving her with a good thirty thousand units, or more, of prana to use a day. The last thing that she had on her side was a little-known rule about ley lines.

In places like Great Britain and most of the UK, magic was abundant to those who knew what to look for. The very air you breathed held an almost unbelievable amount of mana in it. This is where ley lines come in. Underneath the earth there lay a veritable network of ley lines that carry Mana around the planet. For a magus, this is an interesting fact but really a hassle to actually use in any truly useful way. For a Witch or Wizard, however, well it's quite the opposite. While a Magus may be able to harness the powers of a ley line after a lengthy and quite difficult ritual a Witch is quite capable of using it without any kind of pre-fabricated ritual so long as she had the core necessary to be able to support such a large amount of power.

Arturia herself had more than a large enough core to be able to harness such a power.

Glancing at the small wind up clock on her table the young woman let out a breath and started to carefully finish the runes on the magic circle that she had been preparing for the better part of two days. It was almost midnight on July thirty-first and she had to have this done by the time the clock struck twelve on the dot or else she may get a spirit unable to be of much help. Finishing up the last touches of the ritual, wrinkling her nose as the coppery smell of blood spiked paint wafted up to her face, Arturia got ready to begin the summoning as the clock climbed ever closer to twelve.

Glancing once more at the clock the green haired young witch let out a sigh and tugged at her hair as she realized that she had finished with a good ten minutes to spare. Frowning down at the strands of hair that lay across her knuckles Arturia could not help but remember when it had changed from its former deep green-black color to this lighter shade.

It had been just after the fight in the DOM when everything about her started changing. First, it had been her hair, lightening until it was an emerald green color that she had never seen in natural hair. Then it had been her previously stick thin body filling out to its now curvy shape, along with her eyes changing shape ever so slightly. It was the last thing however that scared her. Ever since she had just brushed against the Vale of Death before her godfather had thrown her out of the way she had begun to have visions, or was it perhaps memories, of a time long forgotten and of a place that did not seem real. She also remembered two names that made her just the slightest bit uneasy.

Enkidu and Gilgamesh.

Her brow furrowed as she thought of the legend she had managed to scrounge up from an almost ancient history book. Enkidu was a lesser god who was made to befriend or else dispose of Gilgamesh because of the Kings arrogance. She had not found out much more as the book had been falling apart and much of the legend had been lost to the bookworms and time itself. Biting her lower lip Arturia shook her head and put it out of her mind. She needed her head in the game, this ritual may just save her life and she had promised Sirius that she would live no matter the price.

Glancing once more at the clock Arturia was glad to see that it was time for her to begin if she wanted the ritual to be completed by the stroke of midnight _exactly_. Stepping up to the circle she placed a rather beat up old ebony staff down gently in the middle of it and stepped away just a bit before beginning the chant that would either save her or damn her.

" _Let silver and steel be the essence._

 _Let stone and the Archduke of contracts be the foundation._

 _Let red be the color I pay tribute to._

 _Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall._

 _Let the four cardinal gates close._

 _Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate."_

 _"Let it be filled. Again. Again. Again. Again._

 _Let it be filled fivefold for every turn, simply breaking asunder with every filling."_

Arturia gasped out the last line as an almost unreal amount of prana was sapped from her like a dry sponge to water. Only the sponge had to be the size of central Brittan and the water the sea. It was several long moments before it stopped and a large cloud of smoke obscured her vision for a moment. The green haired young woman almost fell to her knees as the prana finally stopped flowing so fast and trailed off to a trickle. She barely caught herself by placing her hands on her knees and panting as she stared off into the thick smoke with a confused expression. Biting her lip once more she wondered if she truly had summoned anything at all when finally a ruff almost animal-like, but oddly still pleasant voice came from the dense fog.

"I ask of you, Are you, my master?"

Arturia blinked and then smiled faintly as her own musical voice, the result of the Phoenix tears that had saved her during her second year, rang out.

"Yes, I am."

Then the smoke began to clear and her eyebrows snapped together as a worried look crossed her face once more. The man standing, or rather kneeling, inside the circle did not look well. His long hair was a riot of knots and snarls that trailed from the top of his head in a mass of white messy strands to trail the floor around him. His clothing, or what was left of it, was in serious disrepair and was falling off of his frame with only threads of it in some places holding it together. Even his skin and face, what she could see of it anyway, told that whoever he was he had been in either one hell of a fight or locked away somewhere for a long ass time. Bright amethyst eyes flashed up to meet her own bright green ones and a surprised expression crossed the man's face only to be chased away by an almost hungry look that made her inhale sharply.

Whoever this man was he was most certainly the prettiest one she had ever seen, Handsome did not quite fit with this one as he had an almost as delicate face as she did. Seeing the almost pained look cross his face next Arturia walked closer until she was almost touching him and knelt down in front of him.

"Are you quite alright?" She asked lamely taking in the males battered appearance, which was worse up close.

The man inhaled sharply before blanching and clenched his jaw as he turned away from her, allowing her to see for the first time his slightly pointed ears that looked to have once have been concealed by a flower hair ornament. Arturia reached out to brush a strand of hair away from his eyes when his hand shot out and grasped her wrist in a tight but overall gentle hold.

"Don't," He got out in a choked tone as he glanced at her from the corner of his eye, his irises almost hidden underneath his lashes though she could still see the slitted pupil in them. "I am a half Incubus and I have not eaten… In a long time." He finished with a furrowed brow as he glanced down to his free hand with something like wonder in his eyes.

Arturia blinked in shock then managed to stutter out:

"B-But I thought you were a spirit… How…" She trailed off when the man turned to look her in the eye once more flushing when almost unconsciously his eyes trailed down her body, lingering on her chest and then legs until he abruptly snapped them back up to her face meeting her own eyes once more. He shuffled around a bit on his knees until he had his thoughts in order.

"Somehow you managed to summon me in my real body, the one that has been locked up in Avalon for… over a… I actually don't know how long…" He stated in a slightly dazed tone. Arturia blinked once more and a strained expression slid across her face.

The young woman knew intimately what it was like to starve, it was one of her Aunt's favorite punishments for whatever the women's twisted mind came up with for her _'misdeeds._ ' Sometimes it was simply breathing the same air as her _'perfect'_ family. Nibbling on her lower lip Arturia took a long look at the disheveled man, taking in the slightly sharper than normal eye teeth and his straining muscles that he had apparently locked into place before deciding.

"Erm… How do you feed?" She questioned as she pulled her hand free of his loosened grip, the man blinking dumbly at her for a moment before a slight glare settled on his face.

"I 'Feed' as you so call it, by having sexual intercourse with someone. I usually would seduce someone specifically for this reason but as it stands now…" He once more trailed off with a slightly pained look crossing his face again as he tugged at his ragged clothing. Arturia flashed through several possibilities before coming to the one logical conclusion.

The young woman reached up once more and gently put her hands on either side of the male's face. His amethyst eyes slid to her own bright emerald ones with a questioning look in their depths. Arturia just gave him a slight smile and leaned in brushing her own full mouth against his. A low groan came from the man and he reached up grabbing the back of her head before crushing her close to himself as he slid his mouth against hers, sliding his tongue into her mouth as she moaned into the kiss.

In no time at all he had worked his hand up her short dress and brushed his long fingers along her sex through her rather thin cotton panties. He pulled back abruptly as a tiny cry of pleasure came from his young mistress. The white-haired male pulled back gasping slightly and locking his muscles up tightly as he realized exactly what was going on. The servant gently laid his forehead down on the dazed girl's shoulder and breathed out a puff of air before speaking.

"That," He stated in a stronger voice from before,"Was a terrible idea. If I had less control over myself you would be flat on your back with me inside you, disregarding the fact that you are obviously a virgin and it would have hurt you badly. I do understand what you meant, however, and it is deeply appreciated." With that he pulled away and looked up at her once more, pleased to find her looking at him with clear eyes. He frowned to himself as he noted the slit pupil and wondered if she herself had a slightly inhuman heritage. Shaking that thought off he pushed himself up on his staff and stood wobbling rather precariously on his unsteady legs until his small master got up, wrapping an arm around his waist as she moved closer. He blinked and looked down at her with a confused expression until the green haired young woman gave him a small smile.

"You obviously need to get a bath in," Arturia said as she began helping him move out of the now dried ritual circle. "Some new clothing too while we are at it. Also, Is there any other way to take the edge off of your hunger until you can get ahold of yourself enough to feed off of me without hurting me too badly?"

The man watched her with wide surprised eyes for a moment as she helped him along to another room that looked to be connected to a bedroom. He had not expected her to try and help him even after he had pushed her away while giving her a warning. A small smile curled across his mouth and he leaned closer to the young woman, enjoying her body heat for a moment before he answered her.

"Well, skin to skin contact will help quite a bit, though I don't think you would want to lay with me in a bath while I get all this dirt off."

Arturia hummed thoughtfully before setting him down on a carved wooden bench that she kept in the bathroom for when she need help to get into the large copper clawfoot monstrosity of a bathtub. Turning on the water until it was rather hot the green-eyed woman plugged the tub and turned to look over at the half Incubus that she had summoned instead of a heroic spirit. His wide amethyst eyes were searching around the room with curiosity, obviously a downside to only getting the bare minimum of information on the modern world through his contract with her. She would have to teach him or show him more about the world at large because she had summoned him without the grail to ease the information into his mind when summoned.

"I don't mind too much," She stated as the bath filled and she stood beginning to strip down to her underclothing. The male's eyes widened even more as her dress was pulled up and slipped over her head leaving her in just her thick thermal stockings and underclothes. His eyes slid down her form, taking in her curvy but small body lingering on her thin and slightly worn undergarments. His white brows furrowed as he finally noticed how worn her garments where period. Her dress was well cared for but still obviously second hand while her underclothing where thin and almost coming apart in some places. He reached out and ran a hand down her thick black cotton stockings before frowning when he realized that the fabric was a bit to thin for it to have been new.

Arturia flushed as his hand trailed down her leg to her knee and wondered just what he was thinking about so hard. However, her thought process was halted as the man's long fingers curled around the back of her knee and pulled it to him so that she was almost half straddling him with her leg braced against the wooden bench. She gasped a little bit as the white-haired man gently ran his hand back up her leg until it reached her hip where it rested for a moment before he squeezed her round hip in a firm grasp.

"Sorry, before we go on I think I may need a little more energy if you don't mind." His voice had gone slightly horse once more and the teen flushed as his head fell forward and lay against her bra covered chest. Her face went just a little bit redder as his extended eye teeth grazed the sensitive skin of the top of her right breast above the cup of her bra.

"S-Sure," Arturia stuttered out as his free hand which had long since let go of his staff slid across her bare back to come to rest against the back of her bra just where the eyelets latched together. "How? Do you just want me to kiss you again?" She managed to get out without another stutter this time.

The servant chuckled a bit before winding his hand under the latches and unhooking them with nimble fingers. The straps of her black cotton bra slid down her shoulders as the back of it came undone and she inhaled sharply as the lavender-eyed man pulled her closer to himself so that she now rested on his lap, fully straddling him now. She froze once her hips came into contact with his own, as a rather hard object rubbed into her cloth covered womanhood.

While she herself was a quite innocent, having never gotten much of a puberty talk from her Aunt besides the 'dont get knocked up or you're going to be out on your arse.' one that had been given to her, she did have a pretty good idea of what was pressed against her. A low whimper came unbidden from her throat as the male below her rocked upwards slightly, just enough to press almost sinfully against her nether regions.

"I think this time I need to have a bit of skin to skin contact." He managed to get out from in between clenched teeth as his hips once more ground against her own.

"Hmn!" A tiny moan came from the young woman's lips as her own body finally began to react as well. A flush crept across her face as her panties became damp from her excitement.

A groan came from the man as he leaned back slightly and slid her lingerie off completely leaving her top half unclothed entirely. An appreciative noise came from him as his eyes slid across the bared skin, taking in her full breasts that bounced just slightly from her movement in his lap. She was rather perfect in a way, not to top heavy but not all that small either. Moving his now once again free hand, he grabbed her own and laid it on his torn shirt letting her know exactly what he wanted.

Arturia knew what to do and quickly liberated him of both his shirt and his rather frilly looking white cloak that must have once been quite pretty looking but was now a pile of scraps. Her face reddened further as she took in for the first time his unclothed state. He was rather well built for someone who had apparently been locked away for quite some time. The plains of his chest where rather muscular without looking like a stereotypical bodybuilder, as a matter of fact, he was rather lean with somewhat of a swimmers build. It was something she found attracted her more than anything else she had ever seen in her short life.

A startled gasp came from the green haired teen as she was suddenly pulled into the half incubus's embrace and there nude chests pressed together. A sudden growl that was almost inhuman came from the man as his grip on her hip tightened and his other hand buried itself into her mussed hair pulling her into an open-mouthed kiss. Her bright green eyes closed behind her glasses as his tongue slid into her own mouth wrapping around her tongue in a way that almost had stars appearing behind her eyelids. It was about then when she realized that he had wrapped his arm around her waist and was grinding into her in an almost desperate way. A muffled sound came from the white-haired male as a slightly jerky motion with his hips drew a cry from Arturia and something broke free inside her causing her to almost black out.

It took a few moments for the young Witch to come back into consciousness but when she did she was greeted to the sight of a rather satisfied look of contentment on the man's inhumanly pretty face. Arturia flushed once more as she realized that she had just experienced her first orgasm. A surprisingly deep chuckle came from the man as he ran a hand through her hair, which she noted was lose of its tight bun and was flowing in waves down her back to her hips.

"You look so pretty when you cum darling." He rumbled making her flush even more and turn away from him. "Hey now, it's nothing to be ashamed of. It's perfectly natural to receive pleasure from that kind of thing." Glancing over to the bath he looked slightly alarmed as he took in the fact that the water was almost overflowing in the bathtub. Reaching over the amethyst eyed man quickly shut it off and then looked down to his little mistress who was still refusing to look at him.

The half-human man realized in a flash that she was likely even less experienced than he had previously thought if just that made her so flustered. A soft sigh of resignation came from him as he thought about just what the girl had offered him. For her to be so lackluster regarding losing something so precious to a veritable stranger, well it did not speak well about her upbringing.

"Hey, we can always stop now and I'll just have to find another-" He was abruptly cut off as the young woman quickly pressed her mouth against his in a soft kiss. She pulled back slightly and smiled gently at him with a kind look in her eyes.

"No, It's alright. I just, well I have never really considered sleeping with anyone before so it comes as a bit of a surprise how much I want to do this. It's just a little embarrassing is all." Arturia explained with a kind smile making him blink in shock before an equally gentle smile slid across his own face.

"Ah, I see." He stated as a slightly smug grin crossed his face and he abruptly stood helping the young woman to her feet as he did so. After steading her on her slightly numb legs he backed away and finished stripping down, sliding his long black baggy pants off as well as his boots. As he straightened Arturia turned away with a squeak trying to not stare at his rather impressive _equipment_ that was already standing proud once more.

"I still need to bathe," He stated with a slight grin hidden in his tone and held out a hand to the young woman. "Do you wish to help me?"

The young witch flushed again for what seemed to be the hundredth time that night and nodded taking the hand held out to her in her own small one with a tiny smile on her pretty face.

"Yes," She managed to get out in an even tone. "I would not mind helping at all."

It turned out to be a rather pleasurable bath for the both of them, though there had been a tiny bit of pain on Arturia's part when she had given the man her innocence he had more than made up for it by giving her the best night she was ever likely to have. It was only later as the young woman was helping him get the knots and tangles out of his hair that they truly spoke of why she had summoned him. Oh, not that he was unappreciative of her getting him out of what had amounted to a prison that he could never escape but he was rather curious as to why she needed to do so in the first place.

"Well, it begins like this: I am known as Arturia Potter, The Girl-Who-Lived -" She began a story that she rather detested.

"-So you see, I need someone to help me. Someone I could count on to never betray me and make sure I lived thru whatever that old goat in the castle has in store for me." Arturia explained as she ran an old ivory comb thru the almost detangled mess of hair.

The man who had been patiently listening to her story (Though he had made some rather funny faces during parts of it, such as when she told him her name. She had asked why he looked so spooked but he had just waved her off saying he would explain it to her later.) made an understanding sound in his throat as he looked at her form reflected in a battered old mirror that she had been using. His eyes would occasionally drift down her still bare body and linger on certain places before once more dancing up to catch her eyes.

"I see," He stated in a soothing tone that she had absently noted he had gained when he was finally full from his 'feeding'. His amethyst eyes slid to meet hers once more and a confident smile broke across his face. "Well, I can most certainly help a young fair maiden like yourself in her endeavor to survive such a horrible tragedy forced upon her."

Arturia nearly let out a laugh at the overdone dramatics before a thought came to her and she frowned thoughtfully at him.

"You know I never asked for your name, I know that during the Grail war it was considered rude and dangerous to ask a servant for there name but would you mind terribly to give me yours?" She caught his rather massive grin as he turned just slightly to look her directly in the eye before he spoke.

"Ah yes, please forgive me! I do suppose I should give you my name. After all, I did take your virginity for myself, so I had better give you the name of the man who has now become your lover." He leaned closer to her pulling her in so that her front rested against the curve of his arm as he brushed his mouth against her ear and whispered the last part to her. "I am known as Merlin, The Magus of Flowers."

It was around then that Arturia Potter wondered just why she had such odd strokes of luck. The next coherent thought she had was something like this:

"Well, at least this one came with arguably the hottest man I had ever seen."

Little did the two know that far away in Central London a rather odd man with what one would call a magical girl complex startled from his latest prank with a puzzled expression on his aristocratic face. Frowning the man known as The Troll of The Clock Tower turned toward where he felt a disturbance in the kaleidoscope and pulled on his power. A second later a rather unsettling smile crossed the distinguished looking man's face as he found what had made the disturbance.

A rather unimportant noble snob who was walking down the hallway nearly shat himself as the Lord Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg started to laugh - Hysterically.

 **A/N: And that's it for now. This has reached over eleven pages and quite frankly my hand hurts from typing so much. I do hope you liked this. Please favorite and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fate/Grand Order: Queen of Magic**

 **A/N: Gah! I am sorry for the long wait! I have been working on this sense Holloween. I have only just now got everything together and readable. I am still not too happy with it but it is more of a background chapter more than anything. Well, that and shameless fanservice but I don't think you will have any problems with that! XD Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading it!**

 **Chapter Two: Shopping and The Old Man of The Jewels**

Waking up to a horny half incubus with his face in between your legs was something that would require some time to get used to Arturia supposed. After a rather thorough 'cleaning' with his tongue Merlin decided that she might also enjoy an early morning romp in the sheets. Which she did. As the two lay intertwined after he was finally sated again Arturia glanced at the small analog clock on her end table by her bed. It was, like most things in the small house, a rescue from an old abandoned home that she had gone through as a small child. When she had gotten it the small little mantle clock did not work and it had required some cleaning on the inside but she had finally gotten it going, the pretty dark wood clock was now one of her favorite things that she had saved. Checking the time the green haired girl relaxed as she realized that it was still only about six thirty in the morning. The rotation on her 'guards' where some of the more 'Lazy' sort and did not keep the best watch on her, the only ones she had to worry about would not even be there until late that evening. Mad-Eye would be one of the ones on duty then.

Stretching a bit on the rumpled sheets Arturia glanced at Merlin who was watching her with an odd look on his face. It was half amused half calculating. Normally something like that would put her hackles up but she did not think that he wanted to do her any harm, more like he was curious about her rather than anything else. Smiling at the white-haired man the teen ran a hand through her long emerald green hair with a sigh as she felt the tangles in the long strands. Pushing herself up Arturia grimaced as slight pain twinged from her abused lower muscles. Pulling the blankets back she glanced down at the junction in between her legs with a frown on her pretty face.

Merlin who had been laying on his side pushed himself up a bit and looked down at her lower body as well with a curious look on his face that became slightly smug as he saw the sticky white streams of liquid staining her legs. A small frown crossed his face a second later however as he also saw that a bit of blood was mixed in with it. Glancing at his 'Mistresses' face he saw the well-hidden look of slight pain in her eyes before he reached down, pausing with his hand hovering just shy of touching the young woman's most private area. He waited until she looked at him to silently ask if she did not mind him checking down there. Receiving a slight nod from the teen, the man gently brought his fingers against her nether region.

For several minutes Merlin prodded her slightly, making note of every time she winced or showed pain before taking his hand away from her abused orifice. As he pulled his long fingers away however he noted the fresh blood staining the tips with a slight scowl on his face.

"I think I may have torn something this morning. I was a bit rough with you." Merlin stated before sitting up completely, shooting a contemplative look at his fingers as he rubbed the blood in between his fingertips. Glancing at his new lover he could see the worry on her face and smiled gently to reassure her.

"Oh, it's nothing too bad. It happens sometimes when a woman is as small as you and new to these types of things. I can easily heal it up if you let me." The Magus of Flowers stated confidently as he smiled at Arturia. The teenager blinked and then nodded slightly to show that she did not mind.

The Magus was quick to heal her up before covering himself with the bed sheet while allowing his contractor to get dressed for the day after a quick shower. He watched as she pulled on some burgundy underclothing ( That he leered at playfully earning a giggle from Arturia. ) Then a black dress that came to her thighs and left her shoulders exposed while riding high on her neck. Under it where dove gray thigh high stockings that were thick to protect her from the still slightly cool weather. Again Merlin noticed that the clothing was in good condition but obviously second hand. Frowning to himself he tucked the information away to think on latter before tilting his head to the side when Arturia looked at him thoughtfully.

The teenage witch, on the other hand, was contemplating what she had that she could fit the man lounging on her bed. She had some of Dudley's old clothing still but even as baggy as it was, it was much too small for the tall well-muscled man. Biting her bottom lip while she thought Arturia's eyes wondered about her room as she pulled her hair up into a high tail. Just as she finished pulling the hair band tight, her jade colored eyes widened as a thought came to her.

"Um," Arturia began slightly strained before continuing when Merlin raised a brow at her. "I have some silk and cotton fabrics that I rescued from a department store that tossed them out after no one bought them. Do you know any spells to help make clothing, I don't think I have anything that will fit you otherwise and I can't use magic right now… well, none with a wand anyway."

Merlin blinked before giving a small nod and waving a hand at her.

"I know a few spells that I can use until we can get some proper clothing. Would you mind grabbing out the fabric?" The half Incubus asked with a thoughtful hum. Arturia nodded before walking over to a beat up steamer trunk in a corner of the room and flipped the lid open. Out of the faded blue trunk, she pulled out several bolts of cloth. One, silk in a deep plum color while another was black in the same material. The last two were larger than the other bolts and were cotton rather than silk. One a deep blue color while the other was white. She brought them over to the man still seated on her bed and placed them down on the rumpled bedding. As she sat them down Merlin smirked and pulled her down as well so that she sat beside him. Arturia blinked at him only to receive a rather heated kiss from the man before he pulled back to look at the fabric in front of him. Flushed from the attention the teen watched as the man looked at the fabric, ran a hand over each one then gave a nod and with a wave of his hand flicked it over all four of them.

With a gentle flash of light all three bolts were gone and in their place where two cotton slacks, one pair white while the other was blue, two silk button-up shirts. One was made of the deep plum silk while the other was black. The rest of the fabric she saw had been made into a deep blue jacket with black silk lining and to her amusement several pairs of socks. Wondering at the buttons and zippers on the pants as well as the shirts Arturia shot a questioning look at Merlin who smiled at her.

"While I do have my normal body we do still share a link like one of the Master/Servant bond seen during a Grail War. I saw some of your dreams and though incomplete I noted the clothing style of nowadays. The metal/plastic bolts holding the fabric was used to make the additions." He stated as he moved to get to his feet. Normally Arturia would squeak and turn around if she saw a naked male but she had seen all of him during the last day and a half so just watched him with a slightly flushed face.

Merlin noticed the look and made sure that she got a very good view as he pulled on the blue pants, black button up shirt and lastly the blue jacket. Then he sat back down on the bed to pull on the socks. Arturia giggled when she saw him look a bit puzzled at first then his eyes lit up with understanding when the socks did not quite fit right.

Arturia almost laughed again when he finally got them to sit straight and he shot her an amused look through his heavy ash gray lashes. The teenager flushed as she caught the slightly soft look on the man's face as his lips twitched upward in amusement and his violet eyes stayed on her slight form. For a long moment they just stared at each other before Arturia finally glanced away asking:

"Are you hungry? For real food I mean?" With a light flush as she realized how he may take that.

Merlin smirked but then gained a thoughtful look before nodding. Inhuman though he was he still had an urge to eat normal food and even derived nutrition from it so he was quite hungry now that he thought about it. A small rumble from his stomach made the green haired teen blink then let out a laugh before standing.

"I guess that answers that then. I have some fruit and muffins put away but that's all as I don't have a cold box or anything similar put into the house yet. Hell, I don't even have electricity and barely have working water. The stove is an old wood burning one that was the original that came with the house. So if you want hot food we will have to pick some up at the store while we get you some more clothes." Arturia rambled on as she made her way out of the room and into the small kitchen. Merlin followed with an amused look on his handsome face as he watched the girl make her way around the tinny room and grab things out of the cupboards. By the time she was finished, she had put out two tea cups along with an odd little basket that held several small capped cups.

Merlin moved closer to the battered old table to read the wording on the caps only to realize that it was cream. Wondering at that because he knew that when he had last been free that specific thing needed to be kept chilled the Magus glanced up only to raise a brow in surprise as he saw Arturia run her fingers over some runes on the cast iron stove. A spurt of flame sprang up from the grate where she had put on a dinged copper Kettle as the runes glowed a light blue. As a matter of fact, now that he thought about it the bathroom held runes too on the old copper faucet. Pushing it out of his mind for right then his amethyst eyes followed Arturia around the room as she also pulled out a packet of four muffins along with a bowl of fruit from another cupboard then put it on the table. Then she scuttled back over to the kettle right as it sounded with a great whistle.

After getting the kettle off the stove Arturia asked him to pick out a tea that he liked as she kept quite a few of them on hand. Looking at the small jars full of tea leaves he picked up some, opened them, took a whiff then sat them back down until he found one he liked. The young woman glanced at the bottle, squinted when she realized that she had left her glasses in her room again. Reading the label on the side the teen nodded then got out some sugar cubes as well. The tea was one of the stronger ones after all.

The two then sat down and ate slowly, making conversation. Arturia explained some of the things that they were likely to come across that day and asked what exactly he had in mind for clothing while Merlin listened to her explanations and gave a few of his own on clothing choices. After they finished the green haired witch cleaned out the cups then grabbed her glasses, satchel and shoes that she slipped on. Glancing behind her she saw Merlin pull on his boots which were thankfully still intact due to runes on the inside of them and did not look too odd with his chosen outfit. After he pulled them on she opened the door and waved him outside before shutting it again and locking it. Turning around as she put the key away in her satchel Arturia smiled and asked:

"Ready to go?" to which Merlin respond to with a nod and they were off. Soon they came to a trolly stop where Arturia explained that they would have to wait for the trolly to the closest shopping district. Even though they were some blocks away from Privet Dr. the green haired teen kept a sharp eye out and asked Merlin to make sure that no one magical was up and about while they waited. The tall white-haired male raised a brow but did so.

Thankfully no one showed up by the time the trolly arrived and Arturia had finished explaining just why she wanted to avoid any magic users right then. Merlin was scowling softly while glaring at nothing in particular. He did not like the thought that someone was trying to control his contractor. And that was what this was about, control. The so-called wards where obviously not effective as of the minute her blood had been taken and to add insult to injury he was not even all that sure that there were true 'wards' there in the first place. Blood wards require emotion just as much as a blood relation after all. Pushing it to the back of his mind to analyze later on the white-haired male stepped onto the subdued tram and took a seat with his little mistress not giving any mind to the stairs he received from various women. He knew he was handsome, even otherworldly, to human females so he did not pay much mind to them as he already had a partner who would likely be with him for a good long time… and to be honest he wanted to keep it that way.

Glancing at the small young woman beside him the half incubus let a smile curl across his face. Truly little Arturia was something of an enigma. For all that she said she was human and truly believed she was, she was not. When he tasted her, her first blood along with her essence when she 'feed' him he had realized that the young woman had divinity flowing through her veins. Divinity that was doubling its potency by the day it seemed. Soon she would likely become something of a lower godling. Or rather a goddess. Also, he licked his lips as he glanced away from her, she was truly the best 'food' he had ever had. Normally he would have had to drain five or six moderately powerful magus's alive to sustain himself after such a long bout of little food but it only took a couple of rounds with the small woman to make him sated.

Thinking back on that a slightly smug expression crossed the incubus's face. He could still recall how the pretty young woman had come apart for him so many times. That it had made her all the more beautiful was something that just made his interest in her all the sharper. Soon, however, he was drawn from his revery as the trolly pulled up to it's stop and Arturia motioned for him to depart. They waited until the heavy traffic was out of the way before they moved to get out.

Merlin looked around in wonder as he saw the slightly crowded streets, which were much cleaner than they had in his time and the brick buildings that looked better made as well. A slight tugging on his hand made him look down at the slim young woman that was holding it. Arturia looked a bit amused at his awed expression but wanted to get out of the way of the heavier traffic that was starting to congeal the sidewalk. Smiling down at the green haired young woman Merlin allowed her to lead him away from the more populated street to a slightly less populated one. The stores here were a bit less showy but also a little more upper class than the ones on the other street. The emerald-eyed girl glanced up at him before motioning to one store in particular.

Siegfried's

Was emblazoned on the top of the glass door in a nice golden old English print. Glancing down at Arturia he saw the slight flush on her face as she pulled him towards the store.

"It's a store that I heard about from some of the Muggle-born students in my year. A few older male students said it's a good place to get both loungewear and the more formal wear. It also is not all that pricey compared to some of the really high-end places but has good quality goods." She stated as they approached the door. Swinging the door open they both glanced up as a bell sounded and saw the silver old-fashioned doorbell hanging over the open door. Merlin leaned over Arturia slightly, pulling the girl closer to himself as he saw a young man in his late teen's early twenties hurry over to them as they stood looking around. He managed to catch the faintly interested expression in the other males oak brown eyes as he stared at the tiny female in Merlin's grip, then the man glanced up at him only to blanch slightly at the annoyed look in his lavender eyes. With the possessive arm he had wrapped around Arturia's middle he most likely came off as a rather possessive boyfriend but he really did not care, the girl was his and that's all there was too it.

"Ah… Hello, My name is Able may I be of service to you?" The man asked as he came to a stop in front of the two beautiful people who had entered the store. Oh, not that he had never seen physically beautiful people before, the store attracted them like flies to a carcass after all, but these two were something well… More. The man had an otherworldly beauty with his long white hair that hung down his back to his knees in a long sheet of starlight while the top of it was a riot of spikes and soft curls. The face underneath was strong without being too hard and held sharply slanted eyes along with a straight slim nose. He had to stand at about a hundred and seventy cm or so and was built slim. The female was much smaller than her companion but no less beautiful. Sixty-Two cm He estimated as he eyed the girl subtly, he did not want those inhuman sharp amethyst eyes on him for eyeing the girl with interest again.

The girl was clearly a bit younger than the man but Able could not tell just how old she was, the small girl could have been anywhere from sixteen to nineteen with her face and body type. Her long green hair, which he could see was natural… how odd, was up in a high ponytail with only her bangs framing an aristocratically pretty face with small frameless glasses sitting on her nose highlighting her deeper green eyes. A full mouth without any kind of makeup painting it was pretty and pink anyway. She had a small body but curvy for all that she was tiny. Truly a natural beauty even in her obviously second-hand clothing. Able quickly cataloged the girl then glanced away so as to not agitate the clearly possessive male with her.

"Merlin here, yes I know he was named after that Merlin too how neat is that!, needs a new wardrobe as his roof collapsed due to that bad storm we had a few days ago knocked a tree into his home. It completely flooded his room, luckily he was visiting me as…" Arturia was cut off by Merlin sliding a hand up her side to just under her breast and spoke as she trailed off on her fib.

"We finally had some time together after my job took me away from London for a while. I was so excited to see her I did not even think to check the weather but it worked out perfectly fine for me because not only did I miss getting what would have undoubtedly have been a very unpleasant surprise but I also got to cuddle with my girl." the man purred out as he ran his hand back down her body to her hip while pressing himself tighter against her back. "However, I do need a full wardrobe again. I have to get back to work tomorrow after all."

Arturia flushed as Merlin eyed the slightly flustered sales clerk before pushing away from the posturing male and grabbing a cloth shopping bag with the store's logo on it. She then pulled on Merlin's hand and flashed the clerk a smile which got him to turn an, even more, deeper shade of red before stating that they would find what they needed but thanks for the offer. She quickly pulled Merlin away from the man before he could do more than bare his teeth in a parody of a smile at the poor man. Really what had gotten into him?

Pushing it out of her mind the teen walked over to a rack of button-down shirts and eyed Merlin for a long moment, getting his coloring and body type committed to memory, just to be sure, then began to grab a few shirts after making certain that they would not clash with his coloring. The male on the other hand just watched the sixteen-year-old with some amusement before his eyes fell on her bottom that wiggled about as she moved around the rack of clothing. However, as he stared rather lecherously at the inciting sight for a moment he noted the poor quality of her own clothing and wondered just why she never bought better as she obviously had the money for it. Deciding that keeping quiet would never get him anywhere he spoke up.

"Arturia," He began and waited until his little lover turned to look at him before he went on. "If you have the money for this why don't you use it to get some clothing for yourself as well?"

For a moment the teen froze as she looked over her shoulder at him before letting out a sigh then in a defeated tone explaining the reason.

"My relatives, the Dursleys, dislike me because I'm different, I already told you that. They fed me, clothed me, yes in second-hand clothing but it was still clothing and did not once raise their hands to me but that's about it. They deeply dislike me and made it known all throughout my life." For a moment Arturia looked downtrodden before she inhaled and continued. "However, they are greedy down to there core. If they knew I had money then they would try to take it in a heartbeat, even though they did get a stipend for raising me and the fact that they hate anything 'abnormal', I don't want to check and see if that also includes money. Plus my clothing is not that bad. It's second hand yes, but it's not falling apart, fits me well and that is good enough for me." She stated in a brisk tone before going back to looking at the shirts.

Merlin, however, frowned more as he remembered her underclothing along with some of the other articles of clothing that he had glimpsed in her chest of drawers. Her underclothes barely fit her right and even he could tell that some of them were on their last threads before they fell apart. For a young lady, a noble-born one at that, it was an atrocity that she was clothed so poorly. Leaning over her, acting like he was looking closely at a particular black shit with lavender thread at the hem and embroidered into the sleeves, while he whispered into her ear.

"If I am getting new clothing so should you. You needn't worry about your relatives, I'll take care of that if need be. Plus," He ran a hand along her behind, stopping on her lower back. "I noticed that your underclothing is getting a bit threadbare and tight around your chest and hips. You need at least new underclothing." Arturia froze under his touch but after a moment nodded reluctantly. She knew that truthfully she did need some new clothing and really she did not need to shop at such a high-end store for herself.

"Alright, after we are finished with your stuff we will go get some things for me as well." The teen stated then shoved a bundle of cloth into his arms before ushering him into a changing room. It took maybe an hour in the store before both were satisfied with the amount of clothing that they had purchased. In total they had brought about twenty-five shirts of various designs, five different dress vests along with blazers that went with them, ten cotton slacks of various colors, ten pairs of jeans (That Arturia sort of drooled at when he tried them on, she would be surprised if he was not jumped whenever he wore them, was ignored at least by her. Merlin, on the other hand, looked very interested in her flushed face.), some socks, and a nice hooded coat that they had found in the back of the store. She did not even flinch as the clerk, the same one from earlier actually (He still would not look at her without flinching when catching sight of Merlin), rang them up. Not batting an eye at the three thousand five hundred plus pounds she slid over her card for the more mundane aspect of Gringotts, they actually had certain accounts for those frequently in the Muggle side of the world, and paid it without blinking.

After everything was bagged Arturia pulled Merlin outside the shop into an alleyway at the end of the street before sliding all the purchases into her satchel, which she explained was enchanted to allow for her to carry a good amount of stuff before getting full.

Merlin waited for her to put everything away before pointedly asking where they could go to get her own clothing. The green haired teen sighed before walking back out to the shopping area and looking around for a boutique, tugging at her long ponytail as she glanced about. It took a while before she found one that was not for more 'girly' women. She did not have a problem with pink but that much of it could not possibly be healthy. It was again an upper-class place with nicely made clothing that would last a good long while. Glancing at the name of the store Arturia was not surprised to see that once again it was named after a European legend. Most of the stores here appeared to be.

The Lady Of The Lake

Eyeing the loopy silver writing Arturia's bright green eyes slid across to Merlin who was also looking at the writing with a somewhat amused expression on his face before putting the worry out of her mind. She had been worried that he might find the name offensive but he just looked vaguely amused so she shrugged it off and entered the store with Merlin a step behind her. This time no sales clerk was present to ask them if they needed any help but Arturia was alright with that and she could see that it looked like they were busy helping out a stressed looking blond woman at the counter. The green-eyed girl glanced around at the selection and was pleased to see that it catered to both grown women and elder teenagers. Walking into the racks of clothing after grabbing a small shopping cart Arturia began to pick out clothing carefully. As she gathered her choices Merlin would occasionally put something in that he thought she would look good in, things a bit more girly than she was used to but he had a good eye in clothing as proven by his choices in his own clothing so she let him do what he wished. By the time thirty minutes had passed she had a good selection of clothing and even tried on what she had been unsure about before going to the cash register with the pile of clothing.

Merlin once again mentioned her underclothing but Arturia explained that she would have to go to a separate store to get some… she was awfully tempted to go to Victoria Secrets just to see how he would react to such a place. Again not wincing at the high price of around three thousand pounds, most of which paid for the lovely black ankle-length coat she grabbed as soon as she saw it, Arturia then took the bags noticeably smaller than Merlin's own purchases and dragged him out of the store as he looked to be close to protesting the 'small' amount of clothing. It was not until they were once again in an alleyway so that she could put the bags into her satchel that Arturia explained that her clothing was both smaller and not as bulky as his that he let up on it.

"Now," She stated briskly as she stepped out ahead of him after making sure that no one was watching the alleyway. "We both need to get some underclothes. I know of a few places but as you said as a noble I need good quality clothing. That means even under clothing. So that crosses out a few places and leaves maybe two to three left. The closest one is just down the street and they sell male underclothes as well." Merlin blinked and turned to look at Arturia as she made her way down the street. She did not see the surprised look on the handsome face as he scurried after her.

"Er…" Merlin began then paused as Arturia shot a questioning look over her shoulder at him. She blinked at the confused look on his face before raising a brow in question. "I don't wear underwear."

Arturia squeaked then went red as just what he said crossed her mind. She stuttered at him for a moment before scowling and whipping back around almost hitting him with the end of her ponytail. Merlin just laughed and followed her as she stomped across the sidewalk to the next store. Arturia was so flustered that she made her way into the store without waiting for him, almost swinging the door closed in his face. The half incubus did not particularly mind however as he had been messing with her and just kept an eye on her as she stomped over to the section of the wall that was decorated in what he would call scraps of lace but knew was rather risque underclothing of this era.

Merlin was about to make his way to his little lover when he was suddenly cut off by a very curvy woman in what appeared to be the stores uniform. The brunette woman wore a flirty smile on her conventual pretty face and her brown eyes were not dull but the white-haired man had little interest as she began to subtly flirt with him as she asked about why he was in the store in the first place. While once upon a time he would be flirting right back with impressively raunchy suggestions the Magus was pretty taken with his new little lover and did not want to ruin his chances to bind the small woman to him completely, hey he was truly a half-blooded demon so why would anyone be surprised by his possessiveness towards the very pretty young woman who saved him from a lifetime of confinement on the edge of the world? So with a slightly fixed smile on his face, Merlin pointed to Arturia who was glancing at some particularly risque sets of underclothing with a bemused look on her aristocratic face. The brown-haired woman glanced almost dismissively at the green haired teen as the Magus of Flowers stated in a peppy tone:

"I'm just here with my little love, Isn't she pretty?!" The woman's smile became fixed as she eyed the younger woman with a pout and an inner whine about some little rich girls being so lucky with incredibly handsome men before looking back as said man. For a moment the woman wondered if she could seduce him away from the little girl but decided with a resigned air that he looked entirely too interested in his significant other to likely stray from her. Which was really too bad as he was one of the most handsome men she had ever seen.

"I see, well if either of you needs assistance there is the clerk station just down there." The brunette woman stated before walking off, not even introducing herself which left a rather bad impression on the half incubus. He had realized that she was quite attracted to him however it was too bad for her that he had gotten snared in the pretty green-haired witches enchanting eyes and body. With her, there really was no need for anyone else, especially one that smelled of several other males.

The tall white-haired male made his way over to Arturia who was holding up a pretty sapphire number that he noted would look quite good on her and was conservative when compared to the rest of the store. She glanced up at him as he walked up, a small half smile on her face as she tossed the item into the shopping cart before looking around at other ones. Merlin took a peek into the basket and saw several more sets of underclothing in various shades just about as conservative as her other choice. A part of him was disappointed until he saw some things almost buried underneath the regular pile that looked to be bits of lace fabric bound by silk string. A flush came to his face when he realized that one of the lacy bits where almost the same color and shade of his eyes. A wicked smirk came to his face then.

With one of his long fingers, he pulled at the lacy amethyst colored underclothing and then brought it up to where he could get a good look at it. His eyebrows rose while a look of astonishment tinged with pure lust crossed his face as he stared at what his mind helpfully named a 'thong' and a bra set that was both almost see-through, though not quite but just enough to hint at her body, and the exact same shade as his eyes. Sliding said eyes over to Arturia he saw the slightly embarrassed look on her face as she looked at him out of the corner of her eyes. A small smirk lit his face as he eyed his lover with appreciation before decided to not comment, the telling bulge in his pants was clear enough on what he thought about her choice. Smirking at the girl he gently tossed the articles back into the basket with a lewd look aimed at her body making the teen flush all the more before he turned back to the wall of 'undergarments'. He pointed out a few pieces that would look good on her while not making her look like a whore. He was more attracted to restrained subtle seductions rather than blatant ones after all... well at least with her anyway.

He helped her pick out several more sets of underclothing, making sure to compliment her every so often as he pointed some out. Then he was dragged into the night ware section… which he blatantly drooled at when he caught sight of some of the more sheer variety. Arturia rather shyly grabbed some of the ones that would look good on her and then grabbed some silky slips that were more in line with what she normally wore to bed. Then two sets of regular silk pajamas that were for when it got cold out. In the end, the basket was almost halfway full and Arturia was blushing brightly from some of his more colorful comments. The brunette woman was manning the cashier desk and gave Arturia a sidelong look of question when she saw the green haired teen with the unnaturally pretty man. She saw said white-haired man give her an annoyed look before mentally pouting while ringing up the purchases.

This time the total came out to three thousand five hundred pounds. Arturia paid it without much thought as Merlin was running a hand up and down her back and whispering rather naughty things into her ear. Apparently, he had gotten a bit too much stimulation while watching her pick out her underclothes. Brushing the thought off, however, Arturia grabbed a few of her bags as Merlin grabbed the majority. A tiny smile crossed the teen's face as she watched the man open the door for her. He may be a horny arse hole but he was a gentleman of a horny arse hole.

The two once again made it to another alleyway where Arturia put away her purchases only for a large male hand to grab her and stop her from leaving the alleyway after she was done. Arturia blinked then glanced up at Merlin who held her upper arm gently but tightly as he stared down at her with dark amethyst eyes.

"You were teasing me in there weren't you?" The half incubus asked as he backed up the small teen until she rested against the stonewall of the alleyway. The green haired young woman inhaled sharply as her back met the wall and his front pressed tightly against hers. Arturia could feel his arousal pressed tightly against her belly and flushed with embarrassment when she felt her own body respond to his. Her face turned a dark red as the white-haired males other hand slid down her side to her hip, coming to rest on the gentle swell of the side of it. Merlin smirked down at her then took her mouth with his own. He kissed her roughly for a long moment, making the teen forget for a long few minutes that they were out in public before she felt his hand slid under her dress. Arturia's bright green eyes snapped open and she made to protest but froze when his long fingers slid against the crotch of her underwear.

The teen let out a moan into the tall man's mouth as he stroked at her through the thin fabric of her underclothing. The green haired teen gasped as his hand moved from the crotch of her panties to the upper hem of it, thinking that he was going to pull them down Arturia allowed him to slid his hand up. She, however, was not expecting him to suddenly grip the warn fabric and rip it swiftly along the seams of the hip area. She didn't quite get to see what he did with it before her mind was more occupied by what his hands and later other things, were doing to her more than anything else.

Several minutes later the white-haired man was zipping up his pants as he allowed the rather exhausted teen to rest against his chest. Merlin conceded that he might have been a bit… er… rough on the teenager as it was only the first day after the loss of her virginity along with the fact that he pounced on her rather constantly but in his defense, he had been starving for several hundred years locked away in a tower. Brushing back a few strands of her long hair the half incubus admired the way the green strands shown in the dull light of the alleyway before he glanced down at his dear little mistress. Arturia still had the flush of a good orgasm across her face while she panted quietly trying to catch her breath. He could also see a bit of liquid trailing down her legs that made something like masculine pride surge up as his eyes watched a trail of it slid down her thigh. Taking out a scrap of cloth that he kept for a handkerchief Merlin whipped at her thighs and inner legs, cleaning her gently before sliding the soiled cloth into his back pocket. He would burn it latter as he did not want a repeat of what happened to his King happen to him. Sliding Arturia's dress back down the Magus straightened her clothing a bit before looking her in the face again as she came back to herself.

"You did not have to rip my undergarments you know!" The Witch hissed under her breath as she flushed brightly when the telltale wind against her nether regions made her quite well aware that she was no longer wearing under clothing. Merlin just raised a brow and looked at her with a slightly amused look while he pushed a strand of his long hair behind his ears, which she just now noticed where under a glamour of some sort making them appear to be gently rounded like a normal human ear. Rubbing her legs together a frown crossed her face as she felt her thighs touch each other without any cotton in between them.

Merlin just smirked and stated that he would be keeping 'it' as a souvenir as he waved the torn scrap of maroon fabric in her face before sliding it into his pants pocket. Arturia just watched him with an exasperated face then reached into her bag to pull out a pair of underwear that she had just bought but was distracted by Merlin grabbing her arm and pulling her out of the alleyway after dismantling a ward that she only now noticed. He had apparently thrown it up before their little trist so that they would not be interrupted. The green haired teen made to protest but did not have the time to as the tall male dragging her pulled her out into the open.

Arturia glared slightly at Merlin before sighing and trying to ignore the odd feeling of not having underclothing on. Releasing a deep breath the teen followed the half incubus down the road as he glanced about with inquiring eyes. The green haired girl watched in slight interest as Merlin paused for a scant few moments until he finally found whatever he was looking for then proceeded to drag her over to a rather nice looking cafe that was not overly crowded. Remembering that both of them had hardly had anything classified as 'real food' that morning Arturia mentally noted that she too was getting rather hungry so she allowed the tall man holding her arm gently to lead her over to the small cafe.

As the approached the rather tiny brick building Arturia once again noticed the attention that the half incubus was incurring as he strode towards the glass door, leading her along beside him. A minuscule half smile crossed her lips as she eyed some of the women (And men if the truth be told) gape silently at the inhumanly pretty male. Really, it was no small wonder that they had not yet been accosted by one of the moony-eyed crowed yet. Arturia was not aware that Merlin was rather specifically giving off a 'Not Interested' vibe as he did not really want any interruptions of his 'Courting' of her. Not that she knew that of course, and he rather keep it that way until he was absolutely sure that she could not escape him, only then would he allow other men around her or women around him.

After opening the door and guiding the smaller form of his lover into the cafe Merlin looked around the compact room then spotted a rather lovely alcove that held a tiny two-seater table. Deciding rather quickly that it would be best to keep out of immediate sight of someone walking into the room the white-haired male lead the teen to the table before pulling out a chair for her. Arturia looked slightly startled at the kind courtesy that he gave her, unknowingly making him even more pissed off at just about everyone in general in her life, but then smiled up at him with a soft look on her angular face. Returning the soft look Merlin went around the table then plopped himself down on the other plush chair with more grace than one truly had a right too.

In only a few moments a hurrayed looking waiter came over to take their order. He was young, perhaps no older than Arturia herself and looked to have had quite a hectic day. His blond shaggy hair was sticking up like he had been pulling on the honey-colored strands while his bright amber eyes darted about looking slightly on edge. While taking their order, A spicy tea for Arturia along with a breakfast sandwich while Merlin got a pot of earl gray tea and a bowl of oatmeal, he nearly dropped his pen three times before rushing off like the hounds of hell were about to leap upon him. The two Magus's shot each other a look before Arturia just shrugged. She really did not care to wonder just what was wrong with the man but he was making her slightly nervous with his jumpy act. Merlin, on the other hand, wondered just when whatever had been following them for the last few hours would make an appearance.

He did not have to wait long. Not even a second after the thought crossed his mind an elderly gentleman with rather distinguished looks and bright blood red eyes plopped down at the table just a few feet away from their own. Arturia froze as she glanced over and caught sight of the male while Merlin just looked at him with a rather quizzical look on his face. Taking in the almost grin on the elderly males face Merlin felt his own sense of a fellow troll ping.

For a long moment there was only silence, until the Vampire, for that was what he was, spoke.

"Magus of Flowers." He stated in a friendly open tone.

"Kaleidoscope." Merlin nodded back with the same friendly tone.

Arturia wondered just who cursed the Potter line and if she could somehow resurrect them before killing them again as she looked at the two most troublesome Magus's to ever walk the earth Smile at each other. The green haired girl barely withheld a whimper that wanted to crawl out of her throat. Just what had she done to deserve this?!

 **A/N: I am soooo sorry that this took so long. Quite frankly a number of things piled up, not the least of it being that I had to go get another tooth removed then being told that I will likely have to get caps on nearly all of them if I don't want them to rot in my mouth at a later date. Apparently, it was not just my wisdom teeth that were the problem but I also have brittle teeth period. Also, A lot of ideas just would not leave me alone making me write them out and plan them so it took me a while to get back into the swing of writing this. *Sigh* A lot of personal issues have also caused me to swing between depression and my normal moods. Anyway, I am working on everything and it may be a bit late on some of my stories but I have not abandoned anything. It may take me a while to write more but I am writing so please don't be too angry with me. Thank you for reading and I hope you have enjoyed it. Please drop a review or a PM if you have any questions or would just like to say how you like the story so far.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fate/Grand Order: Queen of Magic**

 **A/N: First off, In my previous chapter I wrote that Arturia was sixty two CM tall. I was wrong as I was not looking at my notes at the time, She is actually One Hundred Fifty-Two CM tall. I usually use feet as measurements so I did not really catch that as I went over it a third time before I posted it. Thanks to the reviewer: Hissy Cow, for pointing that out. I had not even noticed, how embarrassing. *Sweatdrop* Anyway, thank you all for reading the second chapter! I have such good reviews on it that I wanted to start this as soon as I finished with some of my other ideas. So here it is! Hope you all like it! ^^**

 **Chapter Three: Two Trolls and A Enabler**

In one of the darker corners of the small Cafe sitting rather innocently in one of the small shopping areas of London three Magus's where looking at each other. The two males having recognized kindred spirits were exchanging rather scary smiles with each other while the small woman with them shuddered at the vague feeling of impending doom. Arturia Potter watched with some horror as Merlin the Magus of Flowers and Zeltrich the Kaleidoscope exchanged what passed for smiles at each other before shuddering again. She had a rather horrible feeling that this was the beginning of the end time for her sanity.

"You know," The Vampire masquerading as a lordly elderly man started as he looked at the two sitting at the other table. "If anyone other than me knew about what happened the night before Arturia here would be in some Magus's lab likely being dissected right now." Said green-haired young woman tensed slightly as she looked at the man… Vampire, until Merlin reached across and grabbed her hand that was gripping her fork like a lifeline. The Magus of Flowers shot her a reassuring look before glancing back at the other male with something decidedly unfriendly curling across his smile.

Zeltrich noted it too and waved a hand as though dismissing the danger before quieting as the nervous blond teen from earlier returned with there orders. As the nervous teen sat there orders down he happened to glance across to the red-eyed elderly man and blanched before hurryingly putting down the last of the twos food then running like his very life depended on it. The young man practically flew like a bat out of hell back into the kitchen of the establishment not to return until closing time… hours after the trio left.

"I do not mean to sound hostel about that," The Kaleidoscope stated, waving a hand dismissively towards the aggravated Incubus. "It's just the truth. If anyone finds out about it… well, I think you can understand what they would do to her correct?" he directed that to Merlin who was watching him with dark amethyst eyes full of an inhuman black rage that disappeared almost as it came. The white-haired male nodded silently before taking a sip of his tea.

"So," He stated after swallowing his mouth full of Earl Grey. "Why would you get involved Kaleidoscope? You are not all that interested in anyone unless it suits you in some way. Why help us, Why help Arturia?"

Zelrich gave a rather evil looking grin at the two of them before it slid into something more serious.

"True, Normally I would just watch as some idiot tried to get to your little mistress and be rather entertained with what you come up with as a _suitable,_ shall we say?, punishment. After all, I like being entertained and don't normally see the need to get involved. However, I need some help with something. You see, in about another five years give or take a month or so, This world will come under attack by someone that I can not take down. Not directly at any rate. All will fall under his power and only one hope will remain. They could win by themselves, that much is true, but quite frankly they waste a resource that I find quite valuable in a last ditch effort to kill something that is quite ah, resistant, to death. Much more will come after this first attack and I don't quite like the fact that such a valuable resource will be used so ineffectively when we have something, or rather someone, right at this very table that may be able to do so without disappearing." Zeltrich glanced at Arturia as he said that making Merlin's hackles rise. The Dead Apostle waved him off before continuing.

"Now, in return for helping out, not only do you two get to live beyond those five years I gave you an estimate on but you also will get help with this current… annoyance of yours. All you have to do is become my apprentice." That last part was aimed at Arturia who looked at him with wide green eyes from behind her slim glasses. Her mouth moved silently for a bit before she chanced a glance over at Merlin who looked to be deep in contemplation about something. Green eyes met Amethyst and locked for a long moment before Merlin subtly nodded.

Arturia looked back at Zeltrich before giving him a searching look. The elderly looking man raised a brow before meeting her gaze straight on for several long moments. The green-eyed young woman sighed then before giving a nod of her own.

"Very well," She stated in a surprisingly strong tone. "What would you have us do then?"

"Oh, Nothing much." The Vampire stated with an almost boyish grin on his weathered face. "Nothing much at all, I just need you two to come to the Clock Tower for a week or so while I set things up with Chaldea and the rather annoying family that runs it. Then… well, we will need to start to stack things in our favor before you go back to that backward school of yours."

Eyeing the fanged annoyance with more weariness than she would give a Death Eater at any given time Arturia pointed out that she did have guards watching her relatives home that would notice her missing eventually only to get a rather disturbing grin back.

"You let me worry about that! I'll take care of it!" He stated in a cheerful manner that let the other two know that someone was going to get a rather unfortunate surprise pretty soon. Arturia almost felt sorry for whoever it was that would finally notice her missing. Almost. She had a long memory though and most of her guards were on her shit list anyway.

"Er… What about my things? I did leave some in my relative's house."

"Don't worry about that! I'll get your things!"

"Somehow that makes me worry more."

And so several things changed course and many atrocities that could have happened were redirected into more acceptable courses. Of course, somethings may have changed but others… would still come about abet in a different manner. That was for later, however, now was the time for some of the… more interesting… deviations.

"By Merlin! What is that thing?!" Arthur Wesley shouted as he looked at the rather oddly shaped purple and green dinosaur that was holding Alastair Moody in a bear hug while singing what would become known as the most horrifying song ever heard in the Wizarding world. Severus Snape sneered as he flung a deadly curse at the thing only to have it reflect back at him making his dark brown almost black eyes widen before he swiftly ducked the pale plum colored jet of light that carried on behind him to smash into a blandly colored wall which promptly melted into a puddle of blandly colored gue.

Remus Lupin looked wide-eyed at the puddle before glancing back at the still singing dinosaur.

"- We're one big family!~"

He was going to have nightmares about this, he just knew it. Moody, still in the clutches of the demented singing dinosaur twitched before adding one more thing to the great list of things that he would be paranoid about.

It took the greater part of three hours for them to finally disable the thing… only for it to suddenly shine brightly before shrinking into a toddler's cuddly toy. Shooting the thing suspicious looks the four men blasted the thing with spellfire just to be sure it would not suddenly reanimate and only when it was completely gone did they decide to look around Number Four in the vain hope that Arturia Potter was still in residence.

She was not. As a matter of fact, everything of hers from her books to her quills was gone. Petunia, when she came home later that evening bluntly stated that she did not particularly care where her wretched, unnatural niece went so long as she was no longer her problem.

This they would later find, was just the beginning of their troubles.

Arturia meanwhile was lounging about the room that Zeltrich had put her and Merlin into before leaving once again in what could be considered a very odd form of apparition but what he had told her was the use of his True Magic, The Kaleidoscope. The room was nice, all things considered. It had a large canopy bed that Merlin had looked at with interest, Arturia had flushed at that look as he had glanced back over at her with a rather wicked one when he caught her looking as well. The rest of the room was just as rich as the dark blue and gold bedspread. The walls were a nice robin egg blue with small white swirls inlaid in, making it look almost like marble. The floor made out of deep walnut wood with the old style furniture made in the same wood. Merlin stated that the furniture itself was at least a century old but very well cared for, Arturia could see that as the finish on the wood was not chipped or cracked like some that she had seen in older furniture. The room also had a bathroom that was not too different from her own in her cottage. The tub was an old clawfoot but this one was made out of what looked to be marble while the fixtures were made out of gleaming silver steel. The walls were a dark blue color that echoed the sheets from the bed.

Really the room was richly decorated and made Arturia a bit worried about putting even a scratch on anything. Both Merlin and Zeltrich, however, waved her off, telling her that it was fine and everything was protected by magic anyway. So the two of them settled in the room with Arturia not bothering to unpack her large compartment trunk but rather clean it out of the warn clothing only to put her new ones in their place. The other clothing was then tossed by Merlin somewhere where they could be 'useful' later. Wondering just what it would be useful for Arturia shook it out of her head before looking over the stack of papers that Zeltrich had left for her.

Most of it was information about Chaldea though some of it was general info about apprenticeship. Some of the things made sense while still, others made her eyebrow raise. Like the fact that as his student Arturia was not just under his protection but also under the umbrella of the ClockTower as he was an administrative power in it. Oh, not that he really ever used said power but he was still a part of it. Filing that away for contemplation at a later date Arturia glanced over her shoulder at the bed where Merlin lay sprawled on his side with his arm propping up his head as he glanced down at a thick leather covered book. Taking in the rather colorful animated drawings of Knights fighting against what looked to be a herd of chimeras the green haired girl was reasonably certain that he was reading one of her history books. Not A History of Magic but one that she found in a second-hand shop that she visited often when she was in Diagon Alley during the time before her third year of Hogwarts.

"Done with the demonic paperwork?" The lounging man asked as his amethyst eyes darted up to lock onto her green ones. The slow sensual smile the spread across his aristocratic face made the teenage Witch roll her eyes even as she flushed. Really nothing he did was non-sexual in any way, given that he was a half-incubus though it did explain quite a lot about his habits, as he could make just breathing look sensual. It was one of the reasons why despite him being so very careful and kind to her Arturia was well aware that she was little more than a meal to him. Oh, she never refused him and was unlikely to do so without a good reason but she knew that she was nothing special to him. Taking her mind off of those rather depressing thoughts Arturia smiled a bit before giving a small nod.

"Yeah, It's a bit more protection for both of us that I did not expect but otherwise there is nothing that I really feel uncomfortable about. Do you want to double check it?" The green-eyed teen asked as she gestured to the papers on the roll top writing desk. Merlin seemed to ponder it for a long moment before nodding and sitting up in a smooth motion that almost screamed inhumanity. Arturia though was used to how smooth his movements were so ignored it, only handing over the papers when he came within reaching distance. He shot her a slightly amused look, knowing what had crossed her mind when he had moved, before looking down and scanning the paperwork.

Fifteen minutes later he pulled away from the peppers with a considering look in his eyes that made her brow raise in question. Merlin shot her an inquisitive look only for her to gesture at the paperwork with a questioning expression on her face.

"Ah! Well, I see nothing wrong with the contract. You will be his apprentice for a few years that is true along with being his contact with the Chaldea Center but besides that, there is really nothing that will trap you or anything. From what I read he wants you to go back to Hogwarts for at least the next year then go to Chaldea as his representative. He states in the training part of the contract that he will contact you Via the kaleidoscope with your work and such for him so you don't even have to stay here for that. All in all, it's a very good deal…" he trailed off making Arturia shoot him another questioning look wondering what was making him so hesitant about speaking the next part.

"Well," The white-haired man started rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "It just seems like too good of a deal. It makes me wonder just why he needs you so badly that he would be going through all this. I mean from what he says they, whoever 'they' are can take care of whatever calamity that is coming by themselves so why would they need you there? And why would he do so much just to help them? I think, whatever is coming, it's worse than he cares to admit." Yui blinked in shock then began to think about what he said. It was true she noted absently, the whole thing was rather strange but she got the feeling that it would not do her any lasting harm in the long run and would save her more trouble than anything else so she nodded before shrugging.

"Even so, at this point, I don't think I can really back out. Plus, I don't really like being out of the loop so to speak. If the world really is that close to ending I would rather like to know damn well why it is." Merlin had a rather odd expression on his face, a tiny little amused smile that held little warmth in it when she explained her reasoning. Eyeing him under her lashes Arturia wondered if perhaps she had said something that upset him when he let out a dry chuckle. The hair along the back of her neck stood on end as the sound echoed in the stone room.

"We are more alike than I realized." The incubus muttered, tapping the ends of the papers along his mouth as he gazed down at her with a dark possessiveness hovering in his amethyst orbs. Arturia opened her mouth to ask just how they were alike when he pulled the papers away only to lean down and kiss her. The kiss was slow but no less enticing than any others he had gifted her with. Instead of being a hot messy mash of mouths together as he attempted to devour her it was a slow conquering on that left her shaking, almost wanting more as he pulled away.

She was panting as he pulled away only to rest his forehead against hers for a moment as he seemed to gather his thoughts. Their hair mixed together slightly, his iridescent white locks intermingling with her own dark green ones while their eyes stayed locked on one another.

"Hmm, I think we may need to get out and walk around for a bit. Staying cooped up in here will give me… ideas… otherwise." Merlin purred out as he leaned back away from his small mistress, enjoying the way her panting did some amazing things to her chest. Flushing an even deeper red Arturia blinked before licking her lips and nodding then standing up abruptly almost crashing into Merlin she spun around the chuckling male to make her way to the door.

"You coming?" She tossed over her shoulder as she straightened her dress before opening the door to the hallway. Merlin just shook his head with an amused expression still on his face then followed her out the door. Looking both ways down the large stone hallway Arturia tried to remember just which way was the classrooms as Zeltrich had stated that a few of them would not mind letting her or her 'Familiar' sit in on classes while he was gone. Downstairs, she remembered was down the right side of the hallway and then there would be an old stone staircase that led to the lower levels where the classrooms where. Nodding to herself she set off with an unnaturally pretty tagalong following her.

In the end, it took them an hour to find the classrooms then another half of an hour to find one that had yet to start. The teacher, one Lord El-Mileo II, was actually quite enthused with their presence and spent the time before class began to talk to Merlin quietly about King 'Arthur' which made the half incubus smile wistfully all the while. When the classroom was finally full however the Lord called class to attention and started his pre-planned lecture for the day.

Arturia found it very enlightening, she had only really learned Magecraft from her books on the matter and had never had a formal teacher so this was all quite new to her. The Teacher was also quite good at what he did and kept her attention for the whole time without her really even realizing it stated just how good he was. The fact that said teacher was strict but fair was another point in his favor. He never favored any one student, established family or not, and made sure that there was no bullying in his classroom which she noted with a sardonic smile, made him much more competent than just about all the Hogwarts staff put together.

Even Merlin was quite surprised with how educational the class was, even if it was only highlighting just how much had been lost over the years since he had last wondered the world freely. He seemed to like the young Lord too, telling Arturia by the end of the class that he was fairly more competent a teacher than he was. Which when you think about just who Merlin thought made just how complimentary that comment was come into sharp relief.

After that class, the two wandered around until they found the dining hall. As it was nearing one in the afternoon they were both getting quite hungry and decided to grab a bite to eat. The Magus's that normally went about their day watched them order something from the chefs before taking a seat. All the eyes on them where making Arturia slightly annoyed but she did understand why they were making a big deal about the two of them. Before he had left to attend to both getting her things and setting up a distraction at her relative's house Zeltrich had gone to the head of the Clocktower and told her that he had taken on a rather gifted apprentice and would caution anyone from trying anything with her because he would be very… put out with them. That had apparently been enough to keep most of the elitist crowd away but it did not mean that they kept their eyes or words to themselves. Merlin had already scared the crap out of two snooty lordlings who had made rather derogatory comments regarding how she, a commoner, managed to summon him before she could rain him in.

It was as they were tucking into their meal, fresh roasted bell peppers for her and a rather bloody stake for him when they were approached by someone. Arturia had barely managed to take a bite of her food before a rather snotty high pitched voice broke in from her left.

"So it's true then, some new blood bitch managed to spread her legs far enough to catch the attention of a Phantasmal." Arturia could hear a soft cracking sound making her eye Merlin wearly before turning to face the most likely female Magus judging by the pure cattiness off the comment. Trying to ignore the rather impressive dents and cracks that Merlin was leaving in the solid wood table with his bare hands Arturia took her first look at this hours annoyance.

She was pretty, Arturia supposed, or she would have been if not for the sneer making her doll-like face crunch up into something better suited to a hags features. She had perfectly curled platinum blond hair that fell to her waist in ringlets along with a pretty, if only in a doll-like way, face. She sort of reminded Arturia of her Aunt Petunia's old antique porcelain dolls that she took great pains to tell her where inherited from her mother, Arturia's grandmother. Pretty blue eyes and softly aristocratic features that made it hard to tell the girls exact age were joined by a ruby red pair of lips that were likely full and pouty when not twisted up into the sneer that she wore now. The rest of her body was just as delicate and pretty with a slim figure that held more than a few curves, long legs, and long-fingered pianist hands. The clothing she wore was a bit outdated but clearly spoke of wealth as it was made out of what Arturia was fairly certain was silk brocade, at least the skirt portion while the rest was made out of lighter airy silk. All of it in a shade of blue that brought out her eyes. Arturia could also see that she wore quite a few jewels on her fingers and neck, high-grade ones at that. So likely a jewel magus then in at least a lower noble family, not a higher one as they would likely know better than to annoy an apprentice of Zeltrich's.

Arturia's reply was to smile at the new annoyance. It was not a nice smile.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Merlin twitch then go still as he eyed her with a bit of weariness himself. Which she could understand as he never really had gotten to see this side of her himself yet but she really did not care, she was done with this shit. She could take a lot of things but she had reached her limit with these idiots who thought a name, or bloodline for that matter, meant anything to her, in the end, they all died the same after all.

"New Blood Bitch?" Arturia asked softly, her voice carrying a soft but no less deadly danger to it that had most people scurrying away from the blond twit. She blinked guildless green eyes that were half covered by her glasses but held a darkness that had been so far dormant.

"Yes, that's all your kind are after all!" The Twit went on with a snarl now decorating her face turning it even uglier. "Bitches that can't even read when they are not wanted in polite society. The only reason you are here is that you managed to Fuck a Phantasmal and be a good enough lay to make him stay for a while. Well, Some may be intimidated into staying quiet by the fact that your skill in the bedroom won you an apprenticeship but I will not! Whores should not be present in a high-class place like the Clocktower. Furthermore…" She never quite got the chance to finish that sentence before something flashed up from below her to knock into her solar plexus knocking the air out of her leaving her unable to continue.

Arturia had never liked that word. Would never like it most likely. Sort of like the word Freak. It was just something that set her off as nothing else would. She could lay the blame at the feet of her dear Aunt, who this girl reminded her uncomfortably of if not a prettier version. Wore. She had been called that since she started bleeding every month. Her jealousy twisted Aunt had first called her mother that for as long as she could remember but when Arturia had first started developing curves and becoming a woman the nasty bitch had turned it on her. At first, the girl she had been had not known the meaning and so like most things she did not know had looked it up in the dictionary at school. It had not been a pleasant experience to find out just what she had been labeled as. So she could be excused for how she reacted to the bitches utterance of that hated word.

Everyone looked in astonishment as the previously smooth stone floor now held a large blunted spire of rock driven into the Noble brats upper chest. Oh, it was not pointed so it did little damage as what it could have done otherwise but it was still alarming how fast it had appeared as was the now very unnerving smile painted across the green haired teens face as she stared with suspiciously blank eyes at the blond haired teen in front of her.

Arturia tilted her head to the side ever so slightly and her smile widened by a minute fraction before more rocky spires rose from the floor to crash into the body of the now wide-eyed mouthy twit who just realized that she may have been poking a dragon with a stick. A dragon who was about to roast her very thoroughly. Pale green eyes watched dispassionately as the girl's tiny frame sailed through the air after being rather thoroughly pummeled by the stone spires before Arturia stood up in a smooth vaguely inhuman way then prowled over to the battered form of the young noble that lay in a crumpled heap some fifteen feet away.

Coming to a stop just beside the now terrified snotty teen Arturia looked down at her with almost aqua colored eyes and a terrifying cold smile on her face before she glanced up and looked around her with that same smile.

"Does anyone else have anything to say about my so-called 'Profession'?" Her voice was as cold as her smile was while her eyes looked almost dead of any emotion. Many shuddered and stepped back vaguely feeling as if they were in the presence of something so utterly alien that they could not understand it. Those older Magus's and the ones that had seen things like Dead Ancestors tensed, wondering just what she was and contemplating on whether the Ancestor that called the Clocktower home had taken her as an apprentice for a more sinister reason. However, they too knew that the brat had gone too far so simply turned away from the spectacle. It was not their problem after all.

After reframing that no one else had anything to say on the subject Arturia nodded before looking back down at the broken body on the floor below her. In a rather detached way, she noticed the broken bones and likely ruptured organs that she had given the other girl but felt nothing in regards to it. Not joy nor sorrow that she caused it only a sort of detached wonder if any of it would be permanent. People as stupid as her should not procreate after all. You don't go poking at something that you have no idea about, after all, it may hit back harder.

"Speak to me one more time like that and the next ones will not be blunted." Was all she said before turning on her heel and stepping back to the table. "I'm not hungry anymore, you may stay here if you wish but I think I will wait for Master in the sitting room. He should be back soon after all."

With that, the green haired girl walked out of the dining room only looking back once and waving her hand. The stone spires shattered into shards before sinking back into the stone, leaving no trace of their existence other than the beaten body of the mouthy magus.

Arturia made it up four flights of stairs before turning a corner and leaning against an alcove where she would be shaded from sight then rested her head against the stone with her eyes squeezed shut. Everything stopped being in such sharp focus while her emotions came rushing back to her making her small frame start to shake slightly. Resting her hand against her mouth Arturia held back the urge to scream. She hated it when that happened. How she loathed it when that inhuman thing reared its head whenever she was in danger of shutting down due to something traumatic. It had been happening ever since she brushed against the Vale of Death. She knew in a peripheral way that something was changing inside of her just as it had the outside. Sometimes… it felt like she wasn't even human anymore, and that scared her. She did not know what she was becoming but whatever it was only had the vaguest sense of humanity in it and it was growing stronger by the day.

A gentle touch against her bare shoulder made Arturia's eyes pop open only for her to calm as they caught sight of amethyst ones peering down into her face. Merlin stood in front of her blocking her further from sight as he boxed her into the alcove with his taller form. An odd expression was on his face. Arturia searched it, wondering if perhaps he too was leery of her now before catching both arousal and fascination in his gaze. His hand that rested against her shoulder gripped it gently while his thumb caressed the soft skin of her collarbone.

"I did not know you could do that," The pale haired man began, referring to the subtle show of power she had used in the dining room. "As a matter of fact, I distinctly remember you saying that you couldn't use much magecraft and yet…" He trailed off when he saw the shy bashful look in her eyes. "You didn't know either did you? That down there was all instinct wasn't it?" Merlin asked with a tilted head.

Arturia nodded, taking her hand from her mouth to rest it against his chest. Biting her lower lip and rolling it in between her teeth the teen thought for a moment on how to phrase what she wanted to say before speaking.

"No," She hesitated before sighing and continuing on. "I… I told you about the DOM right? To explain about Sirius. Well, whenever he pushed me out of the way it had not quite been soon enough. I may not have gone through it but a part of it brushed me and… and I have been changing ever since."

Merlin froze for a long moment as he carefully went over what she had just said trying to not break out in slightly hysterical laughter when he realized just what she was referring too as the 'Vale'. He remembered it being a giant stone archway in his time that whispered with the voice of all the souls he had ever known or would know. However, to those who had already lived once it would whisper in the voices of those who they had known at the time. Trying to desperately call out to the one who no longer knew them. Oh, and if touched it had the power to change your form, not just on the outside either as a few unlucky magus's had found out, closer to the strongest life which resonated with you the most. It would not change your gender or anything but Circuits and your Element and Origin would likely change.

As he contemplated just what he had been told Merlin also began to string together just who Arturia could have been judged on her looks, skills, and mannerisms before giving up and starting to chuckle just a little bit unnervingly when everything finally clicked together. Arturia's odd looks, Her power over earth, The divinity that was growing day by day inside her and even the odd way that she seemed as inhuman as he sometimes. He was holding The Weapon of the Gods in his arms. A slightly hysterical thought of just how the King of Heros was going to take it when he learned that his reincarnated best friend had been deflowered and was being courted by an Incubus made him lose it and start laughing hysterically almost as he clung to a very confused Arturia.

He was so very fucked and for once, not in a fun way.

 **A/N: and that wraps it up for this chapter! Wow, it's near fourteen pages long and I would have kept going but I thought that this would be a good stopping point. Now as for why Arturia reacted so badly to the word Whore, well I for one can not see Petunia stopping at calling her mother that and would likely be a bit more vicious to any female child of her sisters than a male child so it was tossed around a lot during her childhood leaving her with about as good of a reaction to is as to the word Freak. Now, arguably this made Arturia very very keen to not be seen as sexual or even sexually desirable so she very carefully did not even consider anything like that until a half-starved Incubus was summoned into her living room. This is where her other half of being raised by a horrible Aunt comes in. While she was fed it was only enough to live off of so she knows hunger and would never willingly let anyone suffer like that so she did not really think too hard about 'Feeding' Merlin. I hope that I explained that well enough but if anyone has questions just leave it in a review and I will try to put a more adequate answer into the next AN. Anyway, Thank you all for reading and please Favorit and Review.**


End file.
